deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Taliban
"Once you join them, you belong to them, you die for them. They can defeat anyone." ''- Fahim Fazli, former Mujahideen freedom fighter'' The Taliban: zealous terrorist from the Middle-East who stop at nothing to win... Vs... the IRA, a terrorist group from Nothern Ireland who use brutal tatics againt the British... WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Weapons History The Taliban (literally "students") was formed in the early 1990's by Mullah Omar, who had previously fought against the Soviets, with less than 50 students from his hometown of Kandahar. Their first notable military action came in 1994, when they marched northward from Maiwand and captured Kandahar City and several surrounding provinces, losing only a few dozen men. In September 1996, the Taliban captured Kabul, Afghanistan's capital city. When in power, the Taliban enforced one of the strictest interpretations of Sharia law ever seen in the Muslim world and became particularly notorious for their harsh treatment of women. The list of things prohibited by the Taliban included employment and education for women, electronic devices, kite flying, dancing, clapping during sports events, alcohol, depictions of living things (whether drawings, photos, paintings, stuffed animals, or dolls), and Christmas cards, among other things. Men were required to have a beard longer than their fist and have their heads covered, while women were forced to wear a burqa, a traditional dress covering the entire body except for a small screen to see out of. Punishments were often severe, including amputation and public executions, sometimes held in Kabul's soccer stadium. Although the Taliban lost control of Afghanistan in 2001, when coalition forces initiated military action in response to 9/11, it was later reformed in 2004 as an insurgency force. Its strength is estimated to be around 36,000 as of 2010. Battle The battle starts with 5 Taliban warriors climbing over a small hill leading to a parking lot. They survey the area for potential targets. Meanwhile, the IRA is sneaking through the lot, using the cars to hide them. The IRA leader leads his four men through the lot, but wind up running into the Taliban. The Taliban kills one IRA member with the AK-47, while the IRA kills a Taliban member with the AR-15 Armalite. Both teams scramble and run off in different directions. A Taliban member runs from an IRA man in between two cars. As the IRA man begins to catch up, he steps on a PMN mine and is killed by the explosion. The Taliban soldier escapes, but runs into an IRA member weilding an LPO-50 Flamethrower. He is set on fire and desperately tries to shoot in random directions, but dies before he can make a hit. Another Taliban member runs up and shoots the flamethrower's gas tank, causing it to explode and kill the IRA soldier. Another IRA man runs in between the cars, but is spotted by the aformentioned Taliban man. He pulls out his RPG-7 Rocket Launcher and fires a rocket at the IRA man, killing him. The IRA leader slowly enters a run-down trailer, keeping an eye out for the Taliban. He opens a closet door and sees a hand holding an AK-47. He quickly moves to avoid the gunfire, and then pulls out the Taliban boss from the closet. The two get into a fight, with the Taliban boss throwing the IRA leader against the cupboards. Outside, the Taliban member with the rocket launcher sees the two men and prepares another rocket. The IRA leader pushes the Taliban boss against the wall and knocks him to the floor, then looks out the window just in time to see the Taliban member with the RPG-7 pointed right at the trailer. He quickly runs out of the trailer, leaving the Taliban boss inside. The Taliban member outside fires the rocket, unaware that the IRA leader left without the Taliban boss. The Taliban boss gets up and sees the rocket flying towards the trailer, leaving only enough time to scream before the trailer is blown up. The other Taliban member picks up his empty AK-47, equipped with a bayonett, and runs after the IRA leader. The IRA leader tries to hit him with his slingshot, but misses. The Taliban man catches up and tries to stab him, but the IRA leader swings a car door in his face and forces him to drop the AK-47. The IRA leader pulls out a knife and tries to kill the Taliban warrior, and the two struggle to gain control of the knife. The IRA leader gains the upper hand, and stabs the Taliban man in the throat. A final Taliban member rushes in with his own AK-47 and tries to shoot the IRA leader. He picks up an Armalite and runs from the Taliban member, trying to shoot him as well. The chase leads to a broken-down bus. The IRA member runs into the bus and pulls out a bomb. He sticks it next to the exit in the back and get out. As the Taliban member enters the bus, the IRA member blocks the exit with the Armalite. The Taliban member tries to open the door, but is unable to do so. The IRA member begins taunting him with the remote and then runs away. The Taliban member sees the bomb and tries harder to open the door. The IRA leader runs to a safe spot, then presses a button on the remote. The bomb begins beeping, then explodes and kills the last Taliban member. The IRA leader raises his fist and yells "Erin!" ("Ireland") in victory. Trivia *The Taliban are the only warriors to kill one of their own (accidentally) in the simulation. *The Taliban first appeared in the Green Beret/Spetsnaz episode where they attack an armored car. Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Evil Warriors